The Half
by ofiai17
Summary: Dahulu kala, seorang putra Adam memiliki lima orang putra. Putra sulung-Elf, putra kedua-Lycan, putra ketiga-Vampire, putra keempat-Adelar, dan putra kelima, adalah manusia. Kelimanya hidup dalam damai, sebelum akhirnya sebentuk emosi manusia yang paling buruk dan hitam kembali menodai persaudaraan mereka. AU, Asucaga.
1. Prologue: The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: **__**GS/GSD milik Bandai-Sunrise...**_

* * *

**The Half**

by Ofiai17

* * *

_Dahulu kala, beberapa waktu berselang setelah Adam dan Hawa diciptakan dan diturunkan ke bumi..._

_Seorang putra Adam memiliki lima orang putra. Sang putra sulung menjadi putra yang sangat dibanggakan sang ayah, perangainya yang tenang dan bijak, sifatnya yang arif, menjadikannya dihormati. Namun sayang, kebaikan sang putra sulung ini menyebabkan putra kedua dan putra ketiga memendam iri dan dengki. Keduanya dipenuhi hasrat kotor untuk meniadakan sang putra sulung dan mendominasi cinta sang ayah hanya untuk diri mereka sendiri._

_Sehingga suatu ketika, demi menjatuhkan sang putra sulung, putra kedua dan putra ketiga mengadakan perjanjian dengan setan, yang mengantarkan mereka kepada kenistaan dan menjerumuskan mereka kedalam dosa yang harus ditanggung anak cucu mereka._

_Perseteruan sang putra sulung dengan kedua adiknya berlangsung selama beberapa waktu, dan membuat sang ayah prihatin._

_Ia berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa, agar putra-putranya diselamatkan, agar kedamaian kembali tercipta dalam keluarganya._

_Dengan kuasaNya, maka hadir putra keempat dan kelima._

_Putra keempat menjadi sosok pembebas, yang membantu ketiga kakaknya terlepas dari persetruan; dan sang adik bungsu, putra kelima, adalah seorang mediator yang baik-yang mengusahakan perdamaian bagi keluarga mereka._

_Untuk sementara, kedamaian dapat diraih._

_Untuk sementara, mereka dapat hidup dalam sinergi._

_Kelima saudara yang untuk beberapa saat setelahnya disebut, sang putra sulung-Elf, putra kedua-Lycan, putra ketiga-Vampire, putra keempat-Adelar, dan putra kelima-yang paling naif, namun memiliki sifat yang serupa dengan sang ayah, adalah manusia._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : GS/GSD bukan milik saya... **_

* * *

Gemuruh perang membahana diseluruh daratan. Dari kejauhan tampak titik hitam datang mendekat dengan kecepatan diluar batas normal. Beberapa prajurit yang melihat hal tersebut menghentikan persetruan mereka, emosi tak dikenal merayapi benak mereka. Beberapa saat setelah tersadar dari trance, mereka berteriak memberitahu kawan mereka tentang kehadiran makhluk tersebut. Para prajurit dari pihak yang menggunakan baju zirah berwarna merah berseru kegirangan dan mengembangkan panji-panji dengan lambang dua segitiga berlawanan sedangkan para prajurit dari pihak lawan yang menggunakan baju zirah berwarna biru menunjukkan ekspresi ketakutan yang amat sangat. Rasa takut para prajurit mengacaukan formasi pihak lawan.

"Dia datang!" teriak salah seorang prajurit lawan, yang walaupun berpostur raksasa terlihat menciut karena rasa takutnya.

Lalu diantara kekacauan itu, turun dari langit laksana lontaran tombak, seorang gadis dengan sayap hitam dipunggungnya. Si gadis mengangkat sabit ditangannya, lalu dengan seringai menyeramkan mulai membantai prajurit-prajurit yang berada disekitarnya.

Keadaan menjadi tak terkendali ketika akhirnya seorang pemuda bergegas memacu kudanya mendekati si gadis misterius yang haus darah.

"Tu...Tuan Atha! S...s...Sang Half kehilangan kontrol, ia tak hanya menyerang pihak lawan, kami..," rintih seorang prajurit ketika pemuda itu berada cukup dekat untuk mendengar. Sang pemuda tak menjawab, mengangkat tangan, ia memanggil seekor burung suruhan sihir dengan membisikkan sebuah mantra lalu memerintahkan burung tersebut," bawa Raja padaku."

Dengan sekejap burung itu melesat menjauh. Pemuda tersebut lalu menatap tajam si gadis yang kini mengamatinya dengan lapar, mengangkat sabitnya. Dengan tenang si pemuda menghampiri si gadis.

"Hentikan, kau kehilangan kendali… Gelombang energimu akan membuatmu terbunuh."

Si gadis tak menghiraukan, namun sebelum ia sempat menyerang si pemuda menangkap pergelangan tangannya dengan kecepatan yang tidak manusiawi lalu memukul gadis itu sekuat tenaga diperutnya dan merapalkan suatu mantra. Si gadis lalu terjatuh kehilangan kesadaran.

* * *

"Yang Mulia, Tuan Atha baru saja mengirimkan suruhan sihir."

"Berikan padaku," perintah si pemimpin yang beberapa saat lalu sedang mendiskusikan strategi perang dengan panglima-panglimanya.

Si pengawal menyerahkan suruhan sihir kepada si pemimpin. Si pemimpin menutup mata dan merapalkan sebuah mantra untuk membuka pesan yang dibawa suruhan sihir. Beberapa saat kemudian ia membuka mata. Matanya menyiratkan rasa gembira. Para panglimanya merasa was-was akan apa yang akan disampaikannya.

"Half ada disini."

Sebelum ada seorang pun yang berkomentar, si pemimpin segera bergegas keluar tenda, meloncat ke atas kudanya lalu memacu kudanya secepat kilat.

Si pemimpin tidak percaya akan apa yang dilihatnya. Beberapa orang dari pasukannya, beserta selusin lebih pasukan lawan, terbantai dengan tubuh tercabik-cabik. Perhatiannya segara teralihkan oleh pemuda berambut coklat tua yang menggendong seorang gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di tangannya.

"Kira, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi disini ?" tanya si pemimpin berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kau tidak berhak meminta penjelasan Athrun. Semuanya sudah jelas seperti apa yang terjadi di sekeliling kita." Kira balas menatap Athrun dengan tajam. Athrun, yang mampu merasakan amarah Kira, hanya balik menatap.

"Dia belum mampu mengandalikan kekuatannya. Kalau kau paksa dia untuk jadi senjatamu, dia malah akan balik melukaimu."

Athrun hanya bergeming. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang terkulai tak sadarkan diri di pelukan Kira. "Aku tak menjadikannya senjata, Kira. Tapi kau."

Ekspresi Kira menegang. Ia menghela napas panjang lalu berkata,"aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku memintanya menggantikan tempatku." Tatapannya kembali kepada gadis yang tak sadarkan diri di pelukannya. Sorot matanya melembut dan ia tersenyum getir.

"Athrun.. Aku ingin kita membicarakan kembali kesepakatan kita…"

"Aku… membatalkan perjanjian kita."

Athrun membalikkan tubuhnya dengan amat cepat, memandang Kira dengan tidak percaya. "Apa katamu?! Kira, kau tak bisa semena-mena! Perang sedang berkecamuk diluar sana dan keutuhan bangsa kita sedang dipertaruhkan!"

Kira memandangnya dengan prihatin. Sinar bulan yang masuk lewat jendela benteng membayang-bayangi wajahnya. Kejadian siang tadi membuatnya ragu atas keputusannya.

"Aku tak bisa mengorbankan Cagalli, Athrun. Dia satu-satunya yang kupunya sekarang."

"Aku tidak memintamu mengorbankan adikmu Kira," balas Athrun dengan sedikit menghardik,"Cuma adikmu yang bisa menggantikan posisimu. Negara ini butuh kekuatan seorang Half untuk dapat bertahan dalam perang."

Kira mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat,"aku bisa…"

"Omong kosong Kira," potong Athrun tidak sabar,"kau kehilangan kekuatan Halfmu untuk melindungi Lacus. Sekuat apapun dirimu, kini kau hanya seorang Albar biasa, kau tak akan bisa menghentikan perang!"

Kira bangkit dari tempat duduknya di dekat jendela dengan murka,"Kau gila, Athrun! Demi Tuhan, kau ini tunangannya! Kau malah menggunakannya sebagai ujung tombak dalam peperangan dan bukannya malah melindunginya! Aku menyesal atas keputusan ayahku untuk menyerahkan adikku ke tanganmu!"

"Aku raja kaum Adelar saat ini, Kira. Tugasku melindungi rakyatku. Akan kulakukan apapun untuk menjaga kelangsungan bangsa kita," kata Athrun tanpa ekspresi.

"Tapi bukan dengan mempertaruhkan nyawa Cagalli!" Kira menghampiri Athrun lalu mencengram kerah bajunya,"dengar! Akan kucari Half lain untuk menggantikan Cagalli. Selama aku pergi, jangan sekalipun kau berpikir untuk menggunakannya sebagai kartu truff dalam perang bodoh ini!" Kira melepaskan cengkramannya, masih menatap Athrun dengan sinis, lalu berbalik dan pergi. Athrun hanya mengawasi bayangannya yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Cagalli terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan yang tak di kenalnya. _Di mana aku?_ Tanyanya dalam hati. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Matanya menyapu seluruh ruangan tempatnya berada. Sebuah kamar tidur. _Aku tidak berada di kamarku… Dimana ini?_

Cagalli kembali merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur. Sedikit meringis ketika ia merasakan sengatan rasa sakit pada bagian perutnya. Tetapi perhatiannya langsung teralihkan pada langit-langit kamar yang berhiaskan lukisan manusia-manusia bersayap. Cagalli tersenyum.

Ia ingat semua cerita ibunya mengenai asal muasal bangsa mereka, bangsa Adelar-para manusia bersayap. Ibunya bilang bahwa dulu sekali Yang Maha Kuasa menciptakan makhluk bernama manusia. Lalu dengan ijinNya, makhluk bernama manusia itu mulai berevolusi menjadi makhluk-makhluk yang sama sekali lain. Makhluk-makhluk itu merupakan perwujudan dari sifat manusia. Diantaranya adalah Elf-manusia setengah peri yang tercipta pertama sebelum hybrid-hybrid lainnya tercipta. Mereka perwujudan dari hal-hal yang baik serta kebijaksanaan dan memiliki kekuatan spiritual paling besar dan usia hidup paling lama diantara hybrid-hybrid lainnya. Lalu Lycan-manusia srigala dan Vampire-manusia peminum darah. Keduanya tercipta di saat yang hampir bersamaan. Lycan merupakan hybrid paling liar di antara hybrid-hybrid lainnya dan merupakan perwujudan dari kekejian dan nafsu manusia. Mereka hampir tidak memiliki sihir dan lebih senang bertindak hanya berdasarkan intuisi. Sedangkan Vampire adalah manusia dengan kelainan genetis yang membutuhkan darah sebagai penunjang kehidupan mereka. Vampire adalah perwujudan dari kelicikan, kerahasiaan, dan sisi gelap manusia. Mereka hanya memiliki sedikit kekuatan spiritual yang umumnya akan mereka gunakan untuk menjebak mangsanya yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah nenek moyang mereka sendiri, manusia. Dan yang terakhir adalah Adelar.

Adelar adalah manusia bersayap, merupakan hybrid terakhir yang tercipta dan menjadi perwujudan atas sikap kemanusiaan manusia itu sendiri. Bangsa Adelar melambangkan keinginan untuk bebas dari setiap hal yang membebani hati manusia, terutama hal-hal buruk dan dosa. Bangsa Adelar memiliki kekuatan spiritual yang hampir sama besarnya dengan Elf, memiliki ketajaman intuisi dan gesit seperti Lycan, serta memiliki kewaspadaan dan berpikiran luas layaknya Vampire.

Bangsa Adelar terbagi menjadi beberapa suku yang dibedakan menurut warna sayap. Albar-yang terkuat, memiliki sayap berwarna putih bersih tanpa cela. Di antara bangsa Adelar, para Albarlah yang memiliki kekuatan sihir paling besar dan yang umumnya menempati strata paling tinggi dalam kehidupan bermasyarakat bangsa Adelar.

Kedar-Adelar dengan sayap hitam kelam sehitam malam. Para Kedar merupakan pecinta ilmu pengetahuan. Hubungan para Kedar dengan para Alchemist dan Wizard dari bangsa manusia amat baik, ditunjang dengan kebutuhan mereka satu sama lain dalam pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Mereka bahkan tak segan-segan belajar dari rahasia-rahasia para Vampire. Para Kedar memiliki kekuatan sihir yang setara dengan Albar kebanyakan.

Sheldea-yang bijak, merupakan Adelar bersayap perak kelabu. Memiliki hubungan kekerabatan paling dekat dengan Elf. Para Sheldea yakin bahwa dahulu kala bangsa Adelar tercipta dari persilangan antara manusia dan Elf. Mereka, seperti halnya Elf, amat bijaksana dalam melakukan suatu tindakan dan cenderung berhati-hati dalam melakukan segala sesuatu.

Oran-si sayap emas. Di antara para Adelar mungkin Oranlah yang memiliki sayap paling cantik. Sayapnya berwarna cerah seperti lembayung senja. Keramah-tamahan para Oran pada bangsa-bangsa lain serta kelebihan mereka dalam bidang seni dan kesusastraan membuat Oran menjadi Adelar yang paling dikenal. Oran juga memiliki banyak julukan, seperti Xanthe-pirang, julukan yang diberikan para Lycan sesuai dengan warna bulu-bulu sayap mereka; lalu Sulwyn-cahaya matahari, julukan dari manusia.

Semua suku dalam bangsa Adelar hidup dalam harmoni sampai akhirnya perang besar meletus satu setengah tahun lalu. Perang yang tidak hanya mengacau-balaukan kehidupan bangsa Adelar, namun juga melibatkan bangsa-bangsa lainnya terutama manusia.

Cagalli langsung terduduk ketika pintu kamar terbuka, sedikit mengerang ketika rasa sakit yang aneh kembali merayapi perutnya, tetapi segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan ke kasur ketika melihat sesosok yang amat sangat dikenalnya masuk.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, Cagalli?"

"Kepalaku pusing, perutku sakit" kata Cagalli pelan,"apa yang terjadi padaku, Lacus?"

Lacus tersenyum lembut,"kamu kehilangan kendali. Kira memukulmu jatuh." Cagalli mengerang dan menggumamkan _'pantas badanku sakit semua'._

"Duduklah, biar kuobati…"

Cagalli menuruti perkataan Lacus. "Dimana kita sekarang? Kemana Kira?"

"Di salah satu benteng di perbatasan di tenggara. Kira sedang berbicara dengan Athrun, mungkin mereka akan kesini sebentar lagi. Cagalli, bisa tolong keluarkan sayapmu? Aku ingin memeriksanya."

Cagalli menurut lalu memejamkan mata untuk berkonsentrasi. Secara ajaib, tiba-tiba sepasang sayap sekelam malam muncul dari punggungnya. Lacus memeriksa helai-helai bulu sayapnya dengan hati-hati dengan jemarinya. Cagalli meringis kesakitan ketika Lacus membetulkan letak bulu-bulu sayap yang tertekuk dan patah. Lacus lalu mengoleskan suatu cairan seperti salep dari dalam botol kecil yang ia bawa.

"Kamu beruntung sekali sayapmu tidak terluka dan tergores setelah semua yang terjadi tadi siang.."

Cagalli terdiam. Ia tidak ingat akan hal-hal yang terjadi sebelum ini, seakan ia baru saja bermimpi lalu terbangun dan mendapati dirinya berada di ruangan itu. Ia ingat bahwa pagi itu dia bangun tidur, sarapan, berkeliaran disekitar kastil… tapi ia punya firasat buruk bahwa apapun yang terjadi sebelum ia sadarkan diri bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Dan ia tahu bahwa perkataan Lacus sebelum ini berhubungan dengan kekuatan 'khusus'nya. _Kumohon, apapun itu yang terjadi semoga bukan seperti apa yang kupikirkan…_

"Apa aku…"

Lacus membalikkan tubuh Cagalli yang memunggunginya dengan lembut lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Cagalli. Cagalli menatapnya dengan sedih,"aku.. aku tidak menyakiti siapa-siapa kan?"

Lacus tidak menjawab. Cagalli bisa langsung menebak apa yang terjadi saat ia tidak sadarkan diri dengan melihat tatapan sendu Lacus. _Aku… membunuh lagi._ Serta merta tangisannya pecah. Lacus mencoba menenangkannya dengan memeluknya.

"Cagalli… itu semua bukan salahmu. Kamu melakukannya tanpa sadar. Kekuatan Half-mu diluar kendali sehingga…"

"Aku tahu!" teriak Cagalli histeris,"karena itu.. karena itu lebih baik kalau aku terbebas dari kutukan ini!"

_Ya, kekuatanku hanyalah sebuah kutukan yang hanya akan mencelakakan orang lain…_

Half adalah sebutan bagi seorang bangsa Adelar yang memiliki warna sayap yang berbeda, satu sayap berwarna hitam sedangkan sayap pasangannya berwarna putih. Seorang Half memiliki kekuatan sihir yang amat besar yang dapat mempengaruhi keseimbangan dalam kehidupan. Sebegitu dahsyatnya kekuatan seorang Half, para Elf sampai menjulukinya sebagai Thea-makhluk yang dianugrahi Tuhan. Half ada sejak awal penciptaan bangsa Adelar, berperan sebagai penjaga keseimbangan dalam kehidupan bangsa Adelar. Untuk itu, pada setiap generasi seorang raja bangsa Adelar akan menunjuk seorang Half-atau lebih untuk menjadi penasehat kerajaan atau pemimpin dewan dari keempat suku.

Karena perannya yang amat penting, setiap Half yang lahir akan diasuh dan dididik oleh bangsa Elf dan ras Sheldea. Hal tersebut dimaksudkan agar kelak seorang Half dapat memutuskan tindakannya dengan baik dan bijak. Namun, pernah terjadi pada suatu masa ketika seorang Half dieksekusi oleh Half-Half yang lain karena melakukan tindakan yang justru dapat mengacaukan keseimbangan hidup.

"Kekuatanmu itu sama sekali bukan kutukan."

Cagalli dan Lacus sama-sama menoleh kearah pintu dan mendapati Athrun sedang bersandar pada dinding, memandangi mereka. "Athrun.." Lacus berkata pelan, sedikit terkejut atas kemunculan Athrun yang tiba-tiba. Cagalli hanya terpaku, air mata masih mengalir deras di pipinya.

"Kira baru saja pergi. Kalau kau menyusulnya sekarang mungkin kau masih sempat menemuinya di gerbang, Lacus." Lacus menyadari usaha tersirat Athrun untuk meminta ia pergi dan membiarkan Athrun dan Cagalli berbicara berdua. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan memeluk Cagalli sesaat, berjanji akan segera kembali.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Cagalli kasar segera setelah Lacus keluar.

"Begitu caramu berbicara pada raja sekaligus tunanganmu ini?"

Cagalli mencoba menatapnya dengan galak namun gagal karena matanya yang sembab. Athrun menghampirinya lalu duduk disampingnya. Mereka saling tatap dengan tajam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya Cagalli tertawa dengan getir.

"Aku? Tunanganmu? Berani-beraninya kau berbicara seperti itu! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku sehingga kekuatan yang sudah aku segel kembali keluar?!"

"Bukan aku yang melakukannya. Tapi kakakmu," jawab Athrun tenang.

"Ya, atas permintaanmu!" Cagalli menarik kerah baju Athrun dengan kasar,"sekarang apa lagi yang kau minta untuk dia lakukan!?"

"Dia pergi untuk menunaikan tugasnya dan itu bukan atas permintaanku, Cagalli," Athrun mencoba melepaskan cengkraman Cagalli dan menarik lepas tangan Cagalli dengan paksa. Gerakan tiba-tiba tersebut membuat Cagalli meringis kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya. Merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Cagalli, Athrun menanyainya,"kau kenapa?"

"Pe..perutku sakit…" kata Cagalli lirih. Athrun lalu memeriksanya dengan sihir.

"Memar."

"Pasti Kira memukulku dengan sekuat tenaga…" Athrun mendekatkan tangannya untuk menyentuh perut Cagalli yang kemudian segera ditepisnya. "Mau apa kau?!" bentak Cagalli dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

"Memeriksa memarmu. Tak usah sungkan, kau kan akan jadi istriku." Cagalli memelototinya. Athrun balas menatapnya dengan penuh minat. "Aku hanya bercanda. Minta tolonglah pada Lacus untuk mengobatimu saat ia kembali."

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

"Kau membenciku, Cagalli?" Cagalli tidak menjawab dan memalingkan wajahnya. Athrun langsung terdiam ketika melihat reaksi Cagalli. Setelah beberapa saat ia bangkit dan beranjak pergi. "Kita akan segera menikah dalam waktu dekat. Dan begitu bulu sayap kita disatukan, sebenci apapun kau padaku, kita akan terikat satu sama lain sampai akhir. Oh ya," Athrun berdiri di ambang pintu,"aku sama sekali tidak membencimu. Aku mungkin terkesan tidak menyukaimu, tapi aku tidak membencimu. Aku hanya belum terbiasa akan kehadiranmu. Sebaiknya mulai sekarang kita belajar untuk menerima dan menyadari keberadaan satu sama lain."

Cagalli menoleh untuk melihat sosok Athrun menghilang di balik pintu. Ia menghela napas kan berkata dengan lirih,"aku juga… sama sekali tidak membencimu."

* * *

"Kira!"

Kira mencengram tali kekang kudanya untuk menghentikan gerakan si kuda lalu menoleh kearah sumber suara. Ekspresinya yang tegang tiba-tiba melembut. Ia membuka tangannya untuk memeluk orang yang memanggilnya ketika orang tersebut berlari mendekat.

"Lacus."

"Apa kamu akan pergi ke perbatasan?" tanya Lacus dengan pipi yang bersemu merah setelah ia melapaskan diri dari pelukan tunangannya.

"Tidak. Aku akan pergi ke Selatan untuk sementara waktu. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan."

"Ke Selatan? Memangnya ada urusan apa sampai-sampai harus mengunjungi bangsa Elf, Kira?"

Kira tersenyum dan membelai lembut rambut Lacus. "Aku ingin mencari informasi mengenai keberadaan Half selain Cagalli."

"Half lain?" Kira tak menjawab sehingga Lacus melanjutkan,"bukankah hampir mustahil bahwa ada Half lain dalam satu generasi? Bukankah setelah persetruan para Half berabad-abad lalu jumlah Half yang lahir dalam satu generasi menjadi berkurang drastis?"

"Mungkin saja ada Lacus. Mengingat bahwa aku juga pernah menjadi Half." Lacus menatap Kira dengan wajah sayu, Kira menyentuh pipinya,"tak apa. Bukan salahmu aku kehilangan kekuatanku… Lagipula aku merasa amat yakin bahwa masih ada Half lain diluar sana."

Lacus menggenggam lembut tangan Kira. Kira mengecup dahi Lacus,"aku harus pergi. Jaga dirimu, Lacus." Lalu Kira meloncat ke atas kudanya dan bersiap untuk pergi.

"Ya. Hati-hati Kira, semoga kamu menemukannya. Cepatlah kembali," jawab Lacus sembari melambaikan tangan kearah Kira yang semakin menjauh.

* * *

Lacus mengobati Cagalli dalam diam ketika ia kembali. Ia dapat merasakan suasana hati Cagalli yang kacau. Oleh karena itu ia membiarkan Cagalli diam untuk menenangkan diri.

Cagalli membuka mulut ketika Lacus selesai mengobati bulu-bulu sayap dan luka gores di lengannya,"Sepertinya ada memar di bagian perut. Aku tak begitu berhasil memeriksanya dengan sihirku sendiri…". Memahami maksud Cagalli, Lacus segera memeriksanya dengan sihir.

"Aih…" Lacus menggelengkan kepalanya,"Saya akan memarahi Kira bila ia kembali."

"Parah ya?"

"Luka dalam…" Lacus kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir yang sudah ia sediakan dan meminumkannya ke Cagalli. "Minumlah, sudah kutambahkan sedikit rempah-rempah dan tanaman obat. Besok pagi-pagi sekali akan kupanggilkan tabib untuk mengobatimu. Sebaiknya setelah ini kamu beristirahat…"

"Lacus…"

"Hm?" gumam Lacus singkat menjawab panggilan Cagalli. Tangannya sibuk membereskan botol-botol ramuan yang ia bawa.

"Menurutmu… apakah Athrun membenciku?"

Cagalli memandangi Lacus yang duduk membelakanginya, menanti jawabannya. Lacus tidak segera merespon pertanyaan Cagalli. Ia seakan mengulur-ulur waktu untuk berpikir dengan pura-pura merapikan barang-barang bawaannya.

"Apa Athrun pernah berkata bahwa dia membencimu?" ucap Lacus lembut setelah beberapa saat.

"Tidak. Baru saja dia bilang kalau dia tidak membenciku."

Lacus duduk disamping Cagalli dan mengelus kepalanya perlahan. "Lalu kenapa kamu bertanya seperti itu?"

Cagalli tak menjawab. "Kalau kau tanya pendapatku, tentu saja akan kujawab 'tidak'. Athrun mungkin hanya kesulitan menyesuaikan diri pada orang yang kelak akan menemaninya seumur hidup. Apalagi ternyata orang itu adalah kamu. Pantas bila ia merasa canggung."

Lacus tertawa kecil,"kamu tahu, Cagalli? Saya masih bisa ingat saat pertama kalinya ia mengajarimu berkuda. Ia tampak begitu bingung meladeni tingkah polahmu yang selalu ingin tahu. Saya bahkan merasa geli setiap kali ingat betapa paniknya ia dan kakakmu saat para Sheldea penjagamu memeberi tahu mereka bahwa kamu kabur dari kastil dan lari kehutan."

"Benarkah?" ucap Cagalli lirih. "Aku… aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman. Padahal kami bertunangan, tapi kami tidak bisa bersikap seperti kau dan Kira. Kalian saling mencintai satu sama lain, sedangkan kami… Aku bahkan tak yakin apa yang aku rasakan padanya."

"Cagalli…," ujar Lacus perlahan. Semburat merah tampak jelas di wajahnya. "Kita semua tahu bahwa bangsawan-bangsawan Adelar pada umumnya mengalami proses ini. Saya dan Kira pun sama. Saat itu saya berumur sebelas tahun ketika ayah saya memberi tahu saya bahwa Kira adalah orang yang akan menjadi pasangan saya kelak. Saya tak begitu mempersalahkannya waktu itu."

"Saya bertemu dengan Kira untuk pertama kalinya ketika saya berumur empat belas tahun. Saya merasa begitu ragu. Orang yang berada dihadapan saya, Kira, adalah orang yang akan menjadi suami saya. Tetapi saya sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Saya tidak tahu dia seperti apa. Saya begitu grogi sehingga rasanya ingin kabur atau pingsan saja. Tapi kemudian Kira tersenyum dan mengajak saya bicara. Detik itu juga saya merasa bahwa mungkin saya bisa menyukai dan menerima Kira. Dan saya meyakininya, sehingga tak ada sedikit keraguanpun tentang Kira…"

"Kau berbeda denganku Lacus. Dan Athrun bukan Kira. Situasi kita pun tak sama. Ayahku 'memberikanku' pada keluarga kerajaan, bukannya menjodohkan aku dengan Athrun. Terlebih lagi jarak usia kami terpaut cukup jauh, tidak seperti kau dan Kira. Apa cinta bisa tumbuh dari ketidak pastian macam itu?"

"Cagalli, perasaan seperti itu tidak ada kaitannya dengan umur. Tidak peduli Kira lebih tua dua tahun dariku atau Athrun yang lebih tua tujuh tahun darimu. Karena kalau kamu yakin, cinta itu bisa dipelajari…"

"Dipelajari? Bukankah cinta itu perasaan yang tiba-tiba ada dan tidak dapat dikondisikan? Lagipula, perbedaan umur itu memang mengusikku. Aku merasa ia memperlakukanku sebagai adik atau bahkan orang asing yang kekuatannya dapat dimanfaatkan dan bukannya tunangan." Lacus tersenyum.

"Wajar saja bila dia seperti itu, Cagalli… Dia sudah mengenalmu bahkan sebelum kamu lahir. Orangtuanya segera memberitahu tentang ikatan kalian sesaat setelah kamu lahir. Dia tidak mengerti saat itu, tapi ia memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Kira bilang ia sangat sayang padamu dan bersama-sama merawatmu bersama Kira dan para Sheldea sampai akhirnya Kira pergi ke Selatan untuk dididik para Elf. Setelah kamu agak besar, kamu dibawa ke Selatan untuk dilatih bersama Kira. Kamu tentu ingat saat kamu berkunjung ke Orb saat usiamu sembilan tahun. Athrun senang sekali bisa melihatmu. Dia mengajarimu banyak hal dari berkuda sampai bermusik. Sayang kamu harus segera kembali ke Selatan…"

"Saya yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu, Cagalli. Cukup yakini saja bahwa ia adalah pendampingmu, maka kamu dapat belajar untuk dapat menerima keseluruhannya. Cinta itu sendiri menurutku adalah hal yang tak pasti. Terbentuk dari segala ketidakpastian dan ketidakyakinan yang kemudian akan menjelma menjadi sesuatu yang pasti dan kita yakini. Bahwa kita mencintai objek cinta kita. Tidak peduli pada perbedaan seperti apapun, karena yang ada hanyalah ketulusan."

Cagalli menghela napas. "Entahlah Lacus…"

"Bicaralah padanya. Karena dengan begitu setidaknya kamu bisa mengetahui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya. Dia membutuhkan teman bicara di saat-saat sulit seperti ini. Mengenai kebangkitan kembali kekuatanmu, saya yakin itu ia lakukan dalam kekalutan pikirannya untuk mempertahankan negeri ini."

"Ya… Akan kucoba untuk bicara baik-baik dengannya…"

* * *

Seorang pria duduk tenang diatas tahta. Pada wajahnya kentara sekali tanda-tanda kekuasaan dan sisa-sisa kebanggaan masa lalu leluhurnya yang kini mengalir dalam darahnya.

"Apakah mereka berhasil menguasai Cleva?" tanya pria itu kepada seorang pengawal yang membungkuk rendah dihadapannya.

"Ya, Tuan. Tetapi Cleva dapat bertahan selama seminggu sebelum akhirnya sang Half datang dan menumbangkan pertahanan kami."

Setelah beberapa lama dan sang pria tidak memberi tanggapan kepada si pengawal, si pengawal membungkuk memberi hormat dan bergegas pergi.

"Sekarang apa lagi yang akan kau lakukan?"

Seorang pria dengan topeng perak menutupi separuh wajahnya muncul dari balik tirai besar di ujung ruangan, mencuri perhatian si pria namun tak berhasil mengejutkannya.

"Angin apa yang membawamu kemari La Crusset?"

"Aku membawa berita. Biarkan aku bicara dan jangan kau sela. Zala berhasil meyakinkan para manusia untuk tetap tidak terlibat persetruan ras kita. Sudah kuduga, ia cukup licik dalam hal ini. Dasar hypocrite, padahal mereka sendiri memanfaatkan jasa para Wizard dan Alchemist dari banyak negara manusia. Taktiknya itu mengakibatkan mundurnya hampir seluruh calon sekutu kita. Tanpa mereka jelas kita kalah jumlah. Kaum Notos memang tangguh, tapi otak mereka setara dengan Orc. Jelas sekali ketidak andalan akal mereka tidak akan membantu kita. Ah ya, kita beruntung karena para budak sekarang berpihak pada kita. Walaupun dengan beberapa syarat tak penting mengenai anggapan mereka tentang posisi mereka sebagai puncak dalam rantai makanan."

La Crusset berhenti sejenak lalu melanjutkan,"Para pecundang malam itu terlalu pongah untuk memilih pihak mana yang mereka bela, dan yah, bagaimanapun keterlibatan Lycan-para budak yang menjadi musuh alami mereka dengan pihak kita semakin memperkecil kemungkinan mereka bergabung dengan kita. Hm… lalu soal para Elf, acuhkan saja mereka. Mereka hanyalah kaum papa penjual kata-kata manis. Jangan harap mereka turun tangan di peperangan."

"Berapa jumlah pasukan kita sekarang?" tanya si pria tenang.

"Entah, belum ada laporan resmi yang datang padaku. Seratus ribu, mungkin. Walau dengan jumlah sebanyak itu pun kita tetap seperti sekumpulan semut yang mencoba melawan sekawanan gajah. Aku mungkin memihakmu, Durandall. Tapi kukatakan sejujurnya bahwa usahamu sungguh konyol. Lawanmu itu Zala, raja kaum Adelar."

"Aku hanya membuka jalan untuk memerdekakan kaumku dari cengraman nama Zala, La Crusset. Dan hal itu ia sambut dengan ajakan berperang."

La Crusset tertawa,"ajakan berperang dari Zala? Seingatku, kitalah yang lebih dulu menabuh genderang perang dengan merenggut kejayaan Junius dari tangan Clyne."

Si pria memandang La Crusset dengan binar kekejian dan suara tawa liar yang begitu berat yang membuat bulu kuduk meremang. "Itu bukanlah permulaan perang, saudaraku... melainkan kebanggaan atas suatu pencapaian. Siegel Clyne hanyalah awal. Selanjutnya aku akan membinasakan mereka."

_Membinasakan para Half..._


End file.
